


Образец

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), Natalia1



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Elim Garak is not what he is, Fandom Kombat 2020, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: Все знают, что доктор Джулиан Башир – излюбленный объект для копирования метаморфами.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Образец

– Доктор. – Одо скользнул в дверной проем, перекрывая вход на мостик.

Башир вздохнул и поднял руку с вытянутым средним пальцем.

– Это ведь имеет какое-то символическое значение в культуре гуманоидов? – поинтересовался Одо, прикладывая к пальцу гипошприц.

– Это означает, что наш доктор как минимум хорошо знаком с культурой гуманоидов, – подмигнула Джадзия.

– Я бы не был так уверен насчет «нашего», лейтенант. – Одо приподнял над головой пробирку, где бурлила серая маслянистая жидкость.

Мостик замер. Кира рванула фазер, но тут же замерла сама:

– Одо? Почему вы его не хватаете?

– Потому что это дурацкая шутка. – Джулиан раздраженно потянулся и вытащил из другой руки Одо пробирку с кровью. – Которая могла стоить мне жизни, – он посмотрел констеблю в глаза.

– Оружие офицеров мостика всегда находится в режиме оглушения, – сообщил Одо, отмечая про себя, что Кира смутилась и перещелкнула на фазере рычажок.

– Как будто меня это успокаивает. Могу я теперь пройти, констебль?

Одо кивнул, жестом показывая, что путь на мостик свободен.

– Вы потом в лазарет, доктор? Я хотел бы вас сопроводить.

– На ланч вас тоже пригласить?

– Благодарю, достаточно будет проверки после. Не отдадите мне пробирку?

– Благодарю, я предпочитаю держать хотя бы свой биологический материал под контролем.

– Гараку повезло, – вскользь заметила Джадзия. Кира вытаращила на нее глаза и фыркнула. Джулиан сердито посмотрел на обеих, чем вызвал новый приступ смеха.

– Ты стал раздражительным, совсем на себя не похож, – бросил Майлз, с улыбкой глядя на друга.

– Когда я был дружелюбным, тебе тоже не очень нравилось, – пробормотал Джулиан, проходя к консоли.

***

Вечером в каюте его встретил Гарак с обворожительной улыбкой и гипошприцем наготове. Джулиан прикрыл глаза рукой и застонал:

– Гарак, нет!

Гарак чуть поморщился.

– Тише, дорогой. Вас могут неправильно понять.

– Уверен, меня поймут правильно. Я это тестирование проходил сегодня трижды!

– Что ж, это дает гарантию вашим пациентам, но не мне, – Гарак уверенно взял руку Джулиана и приложил гипошприц к безымянному пальцу, потом прикоснулся губами к полоске металла на второй фаланге, – а я очень щепетилен в выборе партнеров на ночь. О. Похоже, доктор, это действительно вы. – Гарак чуть взболтал пробирку с кровью.

Джулиан выудил пробирку из рук Гарака, прошел к утилизатору и несколько секунд наблюдал, как она растворяется в серебристом сиянии. Потом устало добрел до дивана и рухнул рядом с Гараком, откидывая голову ему на плечо и водя затылком по плечевым гребням. Гарак вздохнул и обнял Джулиана, плотнее прижимая к себе.

– Мне очень жаль, что метаморфы выбрали именно тебя в качестве постоянного образца. Конечно, я понимаю их выбор с эстетической точки зрения, но не считаю это оправданием.

– Удивительно, что меня не проверяют каждые два часа.

– Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет.

Джулиан запрокинул голову еще сильнее, глядя на Гарака снизу вверх.

– А если меня вдруг заменят, скажем, ночью?

– Доктор, какого мнения вы об агентах Ордена, если считаете, что у нас могут увести охраняемый объект прямо из-под носа?

– Охраняемый объект?

В ответ Джулиан получил только загадочную улыбку и поцелуй в лоб.

– Хорошо, ну а все же?

Гарак вздохнул.

– Ты действительно считаешь, что я не отличу тебя от метаморфа?

– Помнится, они как-то сделали Одо твердым, на время. Значит, они владеют технологией клеточного моделирования. И вполне могли бы, скажем, научиться подделывать пробы крови, хотя бы на время оценки этих проб…

– Джулиан, – Гарак округлил глаза в притворном испуге, – ты же не поэтому постоянно утилизируешь свои пробирки?

– Что? Нет, нет, конечно. Мне просто неприятна идея, что пробирки с моей кровью будут мельтешить по всей станции. Полдюжины тестов за день! – Джулиан поморщился. – И никто не отменял клонирования. Не то чтобы мой образец ДНК было так трудно достать, конечно…

– Ш-ш-ш. Это была очень неосмотрительная шутка с моей стороны. – Гарак прижался губами к волосам Джулиана. – Если ссылаться на опыт нашего дорогого Одо, нахождение в постоянном теле для метаморфа – это наказание. Не говоря об ограничениях твердого тела. Иногда я даже жалею, что не метаморф. Мне хотелось бы обнять тебя целиком, обвить со всех сторон…

По телу Джулиана прошла дрожь.

– Это…

– Жутковато?

– Привлекательно. – Джулиан потянулся и поцеловал Гарака. – Пошли спать.

***

Палец легко скользил по губам Джулиана. Тот причмокнул, поймал палец губами, втягивая его и обводя языком, скользя по изысканным узорам на поверхности кольца – ему, кажется, нравилась эта игра; он попробовал даже прикусить палец, но укус вышел слабым, и почти сразу челюсть разжалась, губы раскрылись. Дыхание постепенно замедлялось.

Пара минут ушла на то, чтобы вернуть узор кольца в нужный порядок и положить его на прикроватный столик. Кольцо было настоящим. Твердым. Еще пара минут, чтобы проверить стабильность снотворного – а на самом деле просто полюбоваться. Лицо доктора было совсем детским – не скажешь, что лицо гения, почти догадавшегося о технологии разделения и стабилизации метаморфов. 

Хорошо, что Гарак был таким осторожным в отношениях. Если бы Джулиан знал своего Гарака хоть на йоту ближе, у метаморфа не было бы шансов.

Он вздохнул и, наконец, позволил себе расплыться и соскользнуть на пол, перетекая под кровать, к коробке с «памятными вещицами». За год с момента прибытия из лагеря 371 он привык к такому порядку, но технология стабилизации – о, он бы молился на ее создание, если бы было кому. Это решило бы все проблемы на долгое время вперед – а планы у метаморфа были очень долгосрочные. Каким бы наказанием ни считали его соотечественники жизнь в твердом теле – ради Джулиана он уже пошел на слишком многое, телесная стабилизация была бы почти мелочью. 

А его соотечественники – что ж… они могут идти в Великое Единение.


End file.
